Episode 2413
Mikey Episode Number: 2413 Date: Monday, Feburary 14, 1994 (Valentine's Day) Sponsors: F, Z, 0 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Different uses of a triangle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|After sounding out the word "shadow," the Two-Headed Monster play with their shadow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"At the Coastline" (Beach Boys style) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: HAND |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Katie is going to be a big sister |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Annie Eyeball looks at air |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Telly and some kids invite Prairie Dawn to go to the park with them, but she feels too sad right now, because her favorite book was recently damaged in the road. Telly instead decides to cheer Prairie up with a surprise party, and comes back with the kids, wearing party hats and throwing confetti. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl pretends she's an astronaut. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie is sad because it's raining and he can't play baseball. Bert encourages him to imagine that he's playing instead. In Ernie's imagination, he hits a high fly ball that lands in the ocean. Bert tells Ernie that the sun is out, and he can go out and play now. Ernie says that he can't play -- his ball fell in the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Trapeze artist addition and subtraction |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Much Ado About Nothing - starring Grover and Mr. Johnson doing a Shakespeare version of a Waiter Grover sketch. At the End Alistair Cookie Monster gets cookies from his royal chef. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|School House Rock! Song | style="text-align: center"|"My Hero, Zero" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Telly finds Prairie still feeling sad, and has another idea to cheer her up: a marching band made up of the kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Imagination Rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Robin the Frog, Kermit's nephew. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A curious cat chases after a ball of string and explores various places in its home |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I'm An Aardvark" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F is for Fly and Frog (voice of Casey Kasem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: "Say the Word" with Guy Smiley |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F / f (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A big F emerges, "Jaws"-like, in a swimming pool |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Llama at Dentist Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon, Bob, Maria and Gina sing a song about exploring in the courtyard. Bob is transported to the beach, Gordon to the farm, Maria to the top of a mountain and Gina to the bottom of the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Richard Hunt) answers the TELEPHONE and gives it to the plant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Saxophone Factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog goes to see his doctor, who listens to his heart. Describing what he hears as "groovy," the doctor sings "Heart of a Frog" about different kinds of noises (backed by frog nurses) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby climbs up the stairs all by himself |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Over In the Meadow" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|King Minus and the Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Jay Leno describes what he has to do before going for a ride on his motorcycle. Big Bird shows up to pull him around on a tricycle instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Z in Space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Letter Z in various typefaces |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Type-Writer Guy: Z - Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bip Bippadotta and The Androoze Sisters sing "Everybody's Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl visits the stamp factory to see how stamps are made. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Prairie, still sad, asks Telly not to try to cheer her up anymore. Telly understands, because he would feel sad if his doll Freddy got damaged in a puddle. Telly then decides to give her Freddy, but she doesn't think the doll would make her feel better about her book. He feels like he's bad at cheering people up, but Prairie begs to differ, because he showed her that he cares about her feelings. She then surprises Telly by putting on a party hat and throwing confetti. They dance around |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Robin the Frog announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide